


End of The World

by WeirdPerson120



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPerson120/pseuds/WeirdPerson120
Summary: Takes place in episode 7 of Walking Dead World Beyond. Blame it on the alcohol.
Relationships: Hope Bennett/Huck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	End of The World

Maybe Hope could blame it on guilt of killing Elton’s mom or the alcohol that was going coursing through her veins. Truthfully it was neither of those things that put her in that situation. 

Hope was done playing the Truth or Dare, Percy was taking it too far. Hope walked away from the group and started her way to the roof. She was stopped by Elton. The son of the person she killed, the source of her guilt. Hope couldn’t deal with someone at the moment sending Elton away. He was drunk and didn’t understand what he was doing. 

Hope made her way outside and let the tears drop. The guilt of what she did and alcohol intensifying those feelings. 

“You shouldn’t be up here drunk. You shouldn't be up here at all.” Hope turns towards the noise to see Huke sitting on stairs. 

“What are you doing up here?” Hope asked with tears still in her eyes. 

“Never mind me, you’ve been acting weird since the blaze wanna tell me about it?” Hope sits in front of Huke. Huke taught her how to fight and gave her advice, she trusted her or maybe it was the alcohol telling her that.  
“I killed someone,” Huke stood up straight, Hope continued “it was night sky fell. I didn’t know her, I was just a kid and she killed my mom. I picked up the gun and it went off. It was Elton mom.” 

Huke told Hope not to tell anyone because they were the ones to hold the truth from so they won’t get hurt. 

“Sometimes it’s dark and then it will get darker but there will be light. I promise.” Huke finished.

Maybe it was dumb decision but she still did it. Hope leaned forwards till she felt the others lips. She stayed like that for a few seconds. Maybe it was her imagination but she swore she could feel Huke kiss her back. Hope was pushed back by Huke.

“Hope you’re drunk. You are not in the right mind.” Huke said, stunned by what just happened. 

Hope nodded to Huke and stood up. “Goodnight” Hope said and left the roof. 

She touched her lips. Hope blames what happened on the alcohol but she knows it wasn’t at fault.


End file.
